Entre Nós Dois Super Junior
by kaoru asakura1
Summary: Kyuhyun descobre que seu amor pelo DongHae é correspondido. Porém, não só a homosexualidade será o problema quando o Super Junior enfrenta sua maior crise após 5 anos de existência. Drama e muito romance para todos que amam Super Junior! ELF 3 13elive
1. Nossa febre

_**Nossa febre**_

O dormitório estava deserto.

Todos pareciam ocupados com suas atividades individuais, mas eu não era tão ocupado assim. Não me entendam mal, é só que para um _idol_ não é comum ter apenas dois ou três schedules num dia inteiro. Hoje é segunda-feira, e só preciso sair depois das sete da noite. Já tinha planejado um dia inteiro de Starcraft 2.

Acordei tarde; claro, sem o manager hyung para ficar nos expulsando da cama e nem o Eeteuk para cuspir água na sua cara, qualquer ser humano dorme mais em paz. Andei pela casa vazia e silenciosa, não pude deixar de bocejar e espreguiçar a cada passo.

"Ah... faz tempo que não durmo tão bem" – pensei com meus botões – "Kyuhyun, fighting!"

No corredor, me virei para entrar no banheiro. Então, por um segundo me lembrei de outra pessoa e me peguei olhando para a porta errada. Ali, ao lado do banheiro, pude ouvir a respiração pesada dele. Contemplei a porta por mais um segundo, e, não conseguindo mais conter minha curiosidade, abri um pouco e... espiei.

A pele branca estava toda exposta, com o lençol enrolado em seus pés. Aproximei-me, mas ele estava em sono profundo. Puxei o lençol de seus pés, e cobri todo seu corpo, dobrando o tecido em seu pescoço. Ele suspirou. Tive o impulso de me aproximar de seu rosto pálido, e a cada centímetro, meu desejo era de chegar mais perto e mais perto. Outro suspiro. Ele virou na cama e eu me afastei rapidamente.

"Estou ficando louco! Louco!" – Pensei comigo mesmo e balancei a cabeça, ajoelhado do lado da cama, observando Donghae no reino dos sonhos. Estava preocupado com ele, só preocupado. Mas de todo jeito, peguei meu celular e tirei mais uma foto para minha coleção. Donghae rindo, Donghae bravo, Donghae dormindo...

Ele não estava muito bem, então ficaríamos os dois em casa até irmos para o rádio com os outros Hyungs. Ele tinha que se cuidar melhor, de verdade, estava muito pálido! Donghae é sempre o primeiro a nos dizer para manter-nos sempre saudáveis, mas ele mesmo muitas vezes se negligencia.

A água gelada caiu sobre minha cabeça de uma vez só e um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha. A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Já fazia algum tempo que o sorriso do meu hyung era minha felicidade... Vê-lo abatido fazia meu coração doer... Dei um soco na parede, e outro, e mais um... até que no terceiro resolvi parar. Estava realmente machucando. Já tinha superado essa fase. Negação, raiva, constrangimento... Decidi só lidar com isso e ir esquecendo aos poucos, se possível...

Enrolei a toalha na cintura e saí devagar secando meu cabelo. Conferi a o relógio e já eram quatro da tarde! Tinha dormido mais do que pensava. Fiz meu ramen e comi na panela mesmo: menos louça para o maknae lavar... Depois de deixar tudo brilhando para não levar bronca do Eeteuk hyung, corri para meu laptop e tratei de clicar logo no ícone do starcraft. Logo que o jogo iniciou, ouvi uma voz me chamando:

- Kyuhyun ah! Kyuhyun ah! – A voz era fraca e insistente.

- Donghae? O que foi, tô jogando! – Uma vez que eu tinha me concentrado para jogar, nada tirava meu foco.

- Pare de usar linguagem informal com seu Hyung! Venha cá, acho que estou com febre.

- Já vou, Hyung! – Meu coração deu um salto rápido demais, descompassado. Ele ainda não estava bem? Resolvi jogar só um pouquinho antes de ir...

- Kyuhyun ah! Kyuhyun ah! – A mesma voz insistente de novo...

- Já disse que já vou, Hyung! – Respondi impaciente.

- Você disso isso há dez minutos! Já passou dez minutos, Kyuhyun! Largue esse computador. - Empurrei o laptop para longe na minha cama e me levantei de vez, se não acabaria me distraindo novamente. Eu sei, admito, meu vício é profundo e quase irritante.

Andei calmamente, mas quando olhei para cama, meu coração quase parou de vez – eu devia ter ido logo, correndo, voando! Com os olhos abertos, Donghae parecia mais pálido ainda, seus olhos estavam fundos e pretos e seu corpo jogado sobre os travesseiros, meio deitado, meio sentado.

- Hyung! Você está bem?

- Minha cabeça dói. Acho que estou com febre. – Coloquei minha mão sobre sua testa, preocupado. Estava muito, muito quente. Corri ao redor do quarto procurando o termômetro. – Obrigado.

- 39 graus! – Devo ter gritado porque os olhos dele se arregalaram com a surpresa. – Você está fervendo, Hyung! Vem, levanta, precisa de um banho gelado.

- Está tudo bem, só traga uma compressa fria.

Não sei por quantas horas fiquei ali sentado trocando compressas para o Donghae, mas com certeza era o tempo de fazer meu ranking no starcraft subir umas 5 posições. Como estava agonizando, o tempo parecia passar ainda mais devagar, e, o que era mais preocupante, a temperatura dele não baixava. Donghae não tinha forças para conversar, então ficamos em silêncio, um silêncio tranqüilo, sem constrangimento.

Tratei de fazer algum ramen para ele também. Ele comeu a contra gosto. Claro que teve que reclamar que estava horrível, eu já disse para todo mundo, nem meu ramen é bom. Depois de um tempo, cansei e apoiei meu rosto na cama, segurando a compressa, retirando-a, passando a mão em sua testa, vendo seus olhos pequenos fechados, sua boca bem desenha e seca, sua palidez me convidando... Apertei os olhos para dispersar os pensamentos estranhos e continuei a rotina para ajudar o meu hyung.

- Vamos, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Ou a gente vai para o hospital, ou você toma um banho gelado. – Falei depois de uma hora e meia. Com dificuldade, ele tentou se sentar na cama, logo dei meu braço, ele se apoiou e fomos para o banheiro.

Frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, minhas mão nos seus braços, conduzindo-o – eu estava seriamente nervoso. Não pude deixar de sentir malícia mesmo numa situação tão extrema. Meu corpo respondia ao toque do corpo quente e, agora frágil, dele. Uma estranha onda de desejo fez-me estremecer, Donghae me olhou sem entender, mas não disse nada.

Ao entrar no banheiro, levantei sua camisa e tirei-a lentamente pela cabeça. Quando olhei para baixo, ele já estava abaixando a calça do seu pijama. Seu abdômen definido encheu meus olhos e, instintivamente, mordi meu lábio inferior. Porém, rapidamente, cai em mim mesmo e balancei a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Está tudo bem, não precisa me ajudar nisso. Você está envergonhado – Fez piada.

- Você mal tem forçar para ficar de pé. – Falei sério, tentando esconder meu rosto vermelho.

Afastei-me e fui em direção ao box, liguei o chuveiro e me certifiquei de desligar o chuveiro elétrico. A água estava bem fria, mas o tempo também estava frio, sai rapidamente para pegar uma toalha para quando ele terminasse do banho. Peguei uma das minhas próprias toalhas e corri de volta para o banheiro, deixá-lo sozinho, fraco como estava, não era uma boa ideia.

Quando voltei, porém, ele já estava entrando no banho. Ao chegar, ele permaneceu de costas, mas virou o rosto e olhou para mim. Deu um sorriso tímido e fechou a porta do box.

- Saia daqui, por acaso quer ficar olhando? – Por algum tempo procurei assimilar o que ele disse, formular uma resposta e procurar minhas cordas vocais para responder. A visão das costas e da silhueta nua do Donghae me tirou a capacidade de falar ou sequer pensar.

- Frio... Está frio. – Mostrei a toalha. - Entre logo, vai te fazer bem. – Ele entrou aos poucos, reclamando, a água parecia doer ao tocar sua pele. Fui me sentindo mal a cada reclamação. Eu deveria ter ido logo vê-lo. Maldito vício! Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado durante as gravações. Deveria ter feito outros pratos além de ramen para que ele ficasse mais forte. Deveria ter ficado doente por ele... Queria ter ficado...

No meio da minha longa divagação, ouvi o chuveiro fechar. Ele saiu de novo completamente nu. Meu queixo caiu por um segundo, mas eu concertei a tempo. Donghae passou por mim como se fosse uma estátua - eu estava lívido - pegou a toalha da minha mão e enrolou o corpo. Ele tremia muito.

- Tá tudo bem? – Me apressei em perguntar ao ver seus lábios ficando escuros.

- Está muito frio! – Ele fechou os olhos e pensei que ia cair para trás ou desmaiar ou qualquer outra coisa depois da cara que fez. Segui meu instinto e abracei-o. É, eu sei, assim do nada. E não foi desculpa só para abraçá-lo, ele realmente parecia que ia ter um colapso. – Que é isso, maknae? Eu que estou doente e você que está delirando?

- Você disse que está com frio, não disse? Parecia que ia ter um treco, então eu... segurei você. – Fiz minha cara de despreocupado que as fãs gostavam de chamar de "evil" – Além do mais meu corpo te esquentou, não seja ingrato. – Um sorriso brotou em sua face. Ele tremia, batendo o queixo.

- Vamos buscar uma roupa.

- Não, você fica aí, eu vou lá.

Corri no quarto que ele dividia com o Eeteuk e peguei as roupas mais agasalhadas que pude encontrar em dois minutos. Quando cheguei de volta no banheiro, espiei um pouco antes de entrar. Ele estava de pé, com a toalha enrolada na cintura, as mãos na pia e a cabeça baixa. De repente, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o espelho, deu um sorriso rápido e tirou a toalha da cintura.

- Sabe, GameGyu... Dá pra te ver do espelho. Tá olhando o que? Tá com inveja? – Olhei para baixo tentando não ser muito óbvio e entrei no banheiro encarando o chão, ele estava secando o cabelo com a toalha e não pegou as roupas da minha mão. Aquilo me enfureceu um pouco, eu não _queria_ fazer nada, quer dizer, eu não **ia**, mesmo querendo, mas ele estava me atormentando.

Puxei o braço dele, tirando-o do caminho, fiz meu corpo tocá-lo novamente _sem querer_, estiquei meu braço e peguei o secador na bancada do lado. Comecei a secar o cabelo molhado dele sem falar nada, estava com vergonha de ter sido descoberto, mas vê-lo ali, frágil e provocante, despertava outro lado meu.

Fiz meus ombros tocarem suas costas enquanto passava as mãos entre os fios finos e macios de seu cabelo. Minhas costas encaixaram-se nas dele. Minhas pernas passaram entre as dele. Ele não dizia nada, o que significava para mim que ele estava de acordo. Coloquei minha face próxima a sua nuca, inspirei o perfume do seu corpo... e percebi que estava começando a perder os sentidos.

Olhei para o espelho a nossa frente. Donghae estava parado, imóvel, olhando para mim pelo espelho. Nossos olhos se encontraram e fiz como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Desliguei o secador e o virei de frente para mim. Coloquei uma mão na sua testa e outra mão na minha. A febre parecia ter caído bastante.

- Como está agora, Dong hai? – Ele riu do nome chinês.

- Me sinto melhor, embora meu corpo ainda esteja dolorido. Nada excepcional quando se tem dor muscular diariamente.

Fui para o quarto com ele, sem pedir permissão ou nada do tipo. Vimos que a temperatura estava quase normalizada e ele deitou na cama novamente. Puxei o edredom pelo seu corpo e ficamos cara a cara. Ele tomou o cobertor da minha mão e ficou me encarando, sério, diria até desafiador.

Sorri, meu sorriso inegavelmente _evil_, e me aproximei mais. Ele mantinha aquele olhar e pensei que ia ficar completamente louco se ele não mudasse aquela cara. A cada espaço que diminuía entre nós dois, podia sentir nossa respiração mais e mais pesada. Quando não podia mais agüentar, deixei meus lábios esfregarem de leve nos dele, aí sim ele teve uma reação explosiva.

- Qual é a com você hoje, Kyuhyun ah! – Ele estava dando risada, para ele era uma piada?

- Não é uma piada. – Falei sério. – Passei o meu dia especial de starcraft cuidando de você. Estava preocupado.

- Eu sei, obrigado – Fiquei calado, ainda estava magoado, embora tivesse fugido do assunto principal, porque era óbvio que a pergunta dele falava do quase-beijo que tínhamos acabado de dar. - Seu hyung agradece e você não diz nada? – Ele voltou a sentar na cama e eu que já estava abrindo a porta para sair, senti a caixinha do termômetro – tá! – nas minhas costas. Me virei num misto de raiva e alegria por ter sido chamado de volta. – Estou com muito frio. – Ele falou sério e mordeu os lábios de leve. Eu ia enlouquecer hoje, não tinha jeito.

Me aproximei agradecendo aos deuses por estar só nós dois em casa e por ele ter perdido alguns neurônios durante a febre, e sentei na cama, ainda incrédulo. Ele esticou os braços e eu dei um abraço apertado, até ali, abraço de hyungs não era nada demais. Mas meu corpo estava em chamas, não podia negar.

Cheirei seu cabelo e coloquei meu rosto do lado do seu pescoço. Como se ele não reclamasse, cheirei também seu pescoço, sua nuca e senti-o arrepiando-se. Quando seu corpo estremeceu junto ao meu, o ardor que há muito tempo havia reprimido, foi liberado pelo meu corpo, deixando minhas pernas fracas; e então passou pelo meu estômago e o deixou leve, subiu até minha cabeça nublando meus pensamentos. Minha mão se moveu mais rápido do que meu pensamento, entrando por debaixo do moleton, acariciando a barriga e o peito do Donghae.

- Não acho que isso vai ajudar no frio. – Ele falou num tom de voz sério, mas não chateado.

- Claro que vai – Olhei nos seus olhos – A partir de agora, vou te esquentar. – Ele se aproximou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos, e tocou meus lábios com os dele.

– Quanto tempo você ia esperar mais para fazer isso? – Sorri deixando toda minha malícia transparecer e todas as lembranças recentes do corpo dele nu entraram na minha cabeça de vez.

Deitei na cama e ele enfiou as mãos dentro da minha camisa, tirei o casaco e ficamos ali abraçados por um tempo, até Donghae passar as mãos pelo meu cabelo, forçando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Cheirei, beijei e lambi, enquanto seu corpo ficava arrepiado e ele tremia do frio e do prazer. Nosso abraço passou a ficar mais e mais apertado, já podia sentir o volume de suas calças roçando nas minhas pernas.

Tirei sua camisa e logo depois a minha, ao contrário do que se pode pensar, não sentíamos frio, o contato entre nossas peles nos aquecia por dentro e por fora. Sentado de frente a ele beijei seu queijo, seu ombro enquanto acariciava suas costas. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Beijei seu peito largo e seu abdômen definido e ele deixou um gemido alto de prazer escapar.

- Estique as pernas – falei num tom mais imperativo do que havia planejado e puxei a calça do moleton. Beijei e lambi suas coxas e apertei suas pernas, quadris e coxa. Seus braços estavam para trás sustentando seu peso, esticados, com os músculos bem definidos, enquanto sua cabeça pendia para trás, os olhos fechados e a respiração audível.

Quando cheguei a sua virilha, Donghae já tinha a respiração descompassada e os olhos grudados em mim, uma de suas mãos acariciava meu cabelo, e eu desenhava sua virilha com a língua, beijando e sorrindo de lado a cada gemido que ele deixava escapar. Foi quando eu já estava decidido a interromper aqueles joguinhos e ir direto ao assunto principal que nós dois ouvimos.

- Ang, Ang, Ang! – Aquela risada que não podia ser confundida. Olhei rápido para o relógio na cabeceira. Seis e meia. Droga! O tempo já tinha realmente passado daquele jeito? Percebi que passei à tarde ao lado da cama do Donghae.

Pulei da cama. Catei o moletom do Donghae do chão, mas percebi o barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada. Todos já deviam ter entrado, não havia muito tempo. Peguei minha própria camiseta e coloquei de qualquer jeito.

- Donghae, se cubra. – Quando acabei de pronunciar a última palavra a porta se abriu rapidamente.

- Não acredito que vocês não estão prontos! Nós temos Schedule no Young Street daqui a meia hora! – Ele olhou para Donghae – Está melhor?

- Estou, Hyung, o Kyuhyun veio me avisar que já estava na hora. Já tomamos banho – Ele sorriu maravilhosamente para mim - , só falta colocar uma roupa.

Donghae olhou para mim e nem precisou dizer nada. "Eeteuk hyung está aqui como supostamente você espera que eu me levante nu e me troque?" Coloquei então o braço em cima dos ombros do Eeteuk hyung e usei a saída mais segura que pude encontrar:

- Eeteuk hyung, achei um site que você vai adorar! Todos os vídeos são de graça e você pode fazer download... Pornografia grátis!

- Verdade? Eunhyuk, vem cá, o Kyuhyun vai mostrar um novo! – E então, ele saiu correndo pela porta, que fechei após sorrir para o Donghae nu, na cama, ainda um pouco assustado.

- Donghae, se arrume logo. – Fechei a porta e corri para meu laptop onde Starcraft 2 ainda estava aberto.

_Nos próximos capítulos:_

_- Você mudou Donghae._

_- Eunhyuk, não é que eu não queira dividir o quarto com você, mas como a gente já dividiu várias vezes, dessa vez acharia legal passar um tempo com o Kyuhyun. – Apesar dos meus fones estarem desligados, eu fiquei calado, fingindo que não ouvia nada, atrás da fila._

_- Ah, Eeteuk, você não poderia deixar para dar essas notícias de mudança de dormitórios depois do Young Street, não? Continuem falando muito assim durante o broadcasting, gente! – Heechul tirou a franja dos olhos e, quando Eeteuk fez menção de falar alguma coisa, o comercial acabou e todos nós entramos na sala._


	2. Nossa mudança

_**Nossa mudança**_

_Saudação da autora: Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história. O segundo capítulo está aqui! Escrever sob o ponto de vista do Kyuhyun tem sido um desafio e também me impõe limites de só poder comentar o que ele mesmo vê. Espero que se divirtam lendo da mesma forma que me diverti escrevendo!_

Heechul era MC do Young Street, um programa de rádio da SBS, e nós seríamos os convidados do dia. Nosso comeback estava próximo e a SM decidiu que deveríamos começar a aparecer como Super Junior nos programas e ir encerrando os trabalhos individuais.

Minha cabeça estava muito cheia para conseguir manter o foco em alguma conversa, liguei meu ipod e passei a me concentrar na voz da BoA. Donghae entrou na outra van junto do Eeteuk Hyung e todos nós partimos para o estúdio. Antes de sair, ele me olhou longamente, sem sorrir ou falar nada. Minha cabeça estava repleta com os acontecimentos recentes.

Precisava colocar todos aqueles eventos em ordem. A minha ousadia, o corpo do Donghae junto do meu, seus gemidos e suspiros... Meu coração batia rápido demais, comecei a suar e ficar nervoso. Desde quando ele passou a permitir que eu fizesse isso? Ele _havia_ permitido? Eu não era o único? Eeteuk Hyung... ou será... Eunhyuk Hyung?

Entramos no estúdio e ficamos aguardando na sala de espera. Logo Heechul Hyung apareceu fazendo suas piadas e passando o roteiro do programa para todos nós. Donghae estava calado, ouvindo música, ainda parecia fraco e sonolento. Queria poder atravessar aquela sala e colocá-lo no meu colo. Mas, certamente, pegaria mal.

- Tenho uma notícia para todos vocês -, começou o Eeteuk Hyung. As conversas silenciaram e todos olharam para o líder, com seriedade – Todos esperamos muito tempo para ouvir esta notícia. Mas a decisão já foi feita. Kibum está voltando para nosso dormitório e para o Super Junior. – Ele abriu um grande sorriso, surpreendendo a todos.

- Hein? – YeSung se levantou do sofá.

- Sério, hyung? – Perguntou o Ryeowook animado, seu rosto estava brilhante de suor.

- OMO! – Escapou dos meus lábios.

- É, é, isso mesmo. – Eeteuk sorriu e abriu a porta.

Kibum entrou, lançando um sorriso cativante que só ele sabia dar, e nos cumprimentou. O barulho estava grande, todos tinham algo para falar e confidenciar, mas Eeteuk não parecia ter terminado de falar (na verdade, ele nunca acaba de falar).

- Além disso... – Ele olhava para o rosto de cada um de nós, sondando nossa ansiedade – Isso não é tudo! – Já estávamos todos em pé, sem conseguir nos conter diante de tanta expectativa - Vamos mudar de dormitório. A SM comprou uma casa para nós. Uma casa. – a gritaria retornou, com chuvas de "Como é?", "Uma casa?", "Sério?". – Calma, calma, deixa eu terminar de falar tudo. – Ele se virou para o Heechul, rindo-se consigo mesmo. – E você, Heechul ah, vai ter que ir morar com a gente.

- Como é que é? Ah, não! – Heechul não gostou nadinha.

- Sim, teremos uma casa, ou melhor, uma mansão, com sete quartos, não tem motivo para você morar longe. Além do mais, estaremos numa das mansões mais luxuosas da Coreia e a localização será melhor do que a do seu atual apartamento.

- Eeteuk, que história é essa? Como isso foi decidido do nada...?

- Preferi eu mesmo dar as boas novas para todos, inclusive para você, Heechul ah... Não foi do nada, era algo que tinha de ser feito há muito tempo. Temos cinco anos, mais do que nunca, precisamos nos fortalecer se pretendemos continuar. – Todos nós nos calamos, sabíamos que o que nosso líder falava era sério e muito sério.

Heechul fechou a cara e se jogou no sofá, e aos poucos, todo mundo se sentou novamente. Ele gostava de morar sozinho e de ser o diferente, isso era verdade. Nem ele se conteve, porém, quando o Eeteuk hyung pegou seu macbook e nos mostrou as fotos da casa. O queixo de todos caiu. Era uma casa branca de dois andares, com um belo portão de madeira protegendo a entrada florida, de um jardim verde e bem cuidado.

Lírios e delicadas roseiras rodeavam a escadaria da entrada que dava acesso a uma pequena varanda e, finalmente, para a porta da casa. Lá em cima, podia-se observar pequenas janelas que deviam pertencer aos quartos. Não havia muitas fotos do interior, mas os quartos eram mega espaçosos, havia um salão para ensaios e uma pequena academia, uma mesa tamanho Super Junior para as refeições e uma piscina de dar inveja.

– Por que a SM está dando tudo isso para nós? Isso ainda não faz muito sentido. – Eunhyk estava mais do que feliz.

– Kibum Ah, você não sabe de nada? – Heechul era o mais curioso com aquilo tudo.

– Parece que o nome Super Junior finalmente ganhou o peso que merece. Não sei ao certo, mas estão sendo preparadas coisas novas para nós.

- Bom, tudo bem, se for assim, eu posso muito bem morar nesta mansão. Mas já vou avisando que quero um quarto só para mim.

Todos se olharam e perceberam que, com a chegada de mais dois moradores, a rotina da divisão da casa iria mudar. Olhei instintivamente para o Donghae, ele também olhava para mim. Quando meu olho passou para seu lado, Eunhyuk me encarava. Logo ele virou-se para o Donghae e eles continuaram sua conversa. A sala de espera parecia que ia explodir de tanto falatório.

– Com... com licença. Heechul-ssi – Uma mulher de aparência ocidental entrou na sala. – Está sendo chamado. Faltam 10 minutos para começar o programa.

Esperamos o primeiro bloco do programa acabar, Heechul entrou e as conversas acalmaram um poucos mais. Fiquei distante do Donghae, olhando de soslaio sempre que o Eunhyuk parecia distraído o bastante. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para entrarmos ao vivo, Heechul apareceu para nos chamar. Quando nos enfileiramos para passar pela porta (se não fizermos fila dá confusão para passar 12 por uma única porta), desliguei meu ipod, sem tirar os fones.

– Você mudou Donghae.

– Eunhyuk, não é que eu não queira dividir o quarto com você, mas como a gente já dividiu várias vezes, dessa vez acharia legal passar um tempo com o Kyuhyun. – Apesar dos meus fones estarem desligados, eu fiquei calado, fingindo que não ouvia nada, atrás da fila. Heechul girou a maçaneta e entramos no estúdio.

– Ah, Eeteuk, você não poderia deixar para dar essas notícias de mudança de dormitórios depois do Young Street, não? Continuem falando muito assim durante o broadcasting, gente! – Heechul tirou a franja dos olhos e, quando Eeteuk fez menção de falar alguma coisa, o comercial acabou e todos nós nos sentamos.

Como o Heechul era uma MC inteligente e engraçado, nós não precisávamos fazer muito esforço para entreter, o que era muito bom para mim, principalmente naquele dia. Sentei perto do Ryeowook. Ele estava suando muito e seu rosto não estava muito bem. Precisávamos cantar junto com o Yesung, então preferimos ficar próximos enquanto Donghae sentou perto do Eunhyuk, como sempre.

– Ryeowook, você está bem? – Heechul perguntou entre uma risada – Você está vermelho e suando.

– Ai, gente, meu estômago... não está muito bom. Mas vai passar.

Me concentrei, tentando por algum momento esvaziar minha mente, mas durante a música tudo que conseguir fazer foi pensar no Donghae, minha voz encheu-se de emoção e, felizmente, a música soou belamente pelo estúdio.

– Ah... Parece que nosso Kyuhyun hoje estava inspirado... O número 1830 comentou "Ah.. A voz do Gamekyu soou ainda mais profunda... Oppa, que lindo!", 1460 comentou "O que há com o Ryeowook, ele ficou parecendo um tomate enquanto cantava, ke, ke, ke!". Ah... Desculpem, ouvintes do Young Street, mas hoje o Ryeowook está com dor na barriga e nosso Donghae também está febril. Os hyungs tem que cuidar melhor de vocês...

– Pois é. Alimentar-nos com o ramen do Kyuhyun dá nisso – Todos riram, até eu, do comentário do Donghae. Ele piscou para mim. Meu sorriso não pôde ficar maior.

– Não diga, Donghai! – Eunhyuk permaneceu sério, embora todos sorríssemos do nome chinês.

Heechul encerrou o programa que bateu todos os records de audiência e nos convidou para beber. Eu, Donghae e Ryeowook recusamos, mas os demais membros não puderam recusar bebida e carne por conta do Heechul hyung. Interesseiros, ke, ke.

– Acho que também não vou -, começou o Eunhyuk – alguém tem que olhar o Donghae.

– Pode deixar, Eunhyuk hyung, também estou um pouco sonolento, então deixe que eu cuido deles dois. Vá se divertir.

– Eu não bebo, Kyuhyun ah... E também não estou com muita fome. – Ele segurou firme o ombro do Donghae. – Deixe que eu cuido dele. – Ele olhou para meu rosto, quase ameaçadoramente, mas eu fingi que não notei nada. – Vou lá na van pegar nossa bolsa, Donghae, me esperem perto do meu carro.

– Vamos no seu carro, Eunhyuk...? Ah, minha cabeça dói, pelo menos não temos que voltar naquela van balançando. – Donghae recostou a cabeça no ombro do Eunhyuk, como se lhe agradecesse... Este carinhosamente sorriu e correu até a van.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo, meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas de tanta raiva. Cerrei meus pulsos e suprimi um grito interno. Peguei Donghae pelo pulso, apertando com toda minha força, e o arrastei para o banheiro. E, claro, fiz uma anotação mental de comprar um carro o mais rápido possível.

– O que é isso? – Eu estava fora de mim.

– Que é, Kyuhyun? – Donghae parecia pronto para um boa briga.- Não esqueça de onde estamos! – Ele se abaixou procurando pés por debaixo das portas e em um segundo me encarou novamente. – Você tem que saber diferenciar amizade de outras coisas.

- Pre... preciso entender o que aconteceu hoje. Se para você foi diversão, para mim foi muito sério. Não é como se hoje eu tivesse me excitado vendo seu corpo. Eu realmente nutri esse sentimento por tempo demais. Isso está me atordoando. – Donghae arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu gentilmente. Levei meus dedos às têmporas tentando não perder o foco com o sorriso dele.

- Inc! – Ouvimos um soluço estranho e nos entre olhamos. Nos abaixamos, olhando para as cabines e por um segundo jurei ver os pészinhos do Ryeowook se recolhendo enquanto imaginava seu rosto suado, com as bochechas estufadas tentando prender as palavras na garganta e com a mão apertando fortemente o papel higiênico entre os dedos.

– Deve ter sido lá fora. – Comentou o Donghae. – Escute, esse não é o lugar nem o jeito para você revelar essas coisas. Escute, vamos para o rio Han amanhã de noite e esclarecemos tudo, só nós dois. Por hoje, tente dormir com a lembrança dessa tarde. – Ele se aproximou dos meus lábios e sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Segurei seus braços com força e o prendi entre minhas pernas, empurrando-o de encontro à pia. Ora, mais eu que não iria me controlar ao Donghae falando comigo daquele jeito, dane-se.

Esfreguei minha face, cheirando seu pescoço, me arranhando com sua barba, tentando absorver seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua pele. Ele lutava e dava avisos de cuidado, quando minha língua finalmente invadiu sua boca, lhe roubando o fôlego, senti sua saliva quente e o sabor doce de seu hálito dentro da minha boca, me deixando completamente vulnerável e o calando de vez.

Ele se afastou devagar, terminando o beijo rápido demais: aquilo tudo não durou mais que poucos segundo. Eu desejava mais tempo, eu o desejava mais. Porém, percebi que ele estava tentando ser prudente, logo o Eunhyuk iria nos procurar, e estávamos num banheiro público e para completar éramos _idols_ se pegando no banheiro da SBS.

Ryeowook suava frio quando se aproximou do carro do Eunhyuk onde nós três já o esperávamos. Ele segurava um lencinho e choramingava "Hyung, estou com dor, hyung, meu estômago..." Passamos numa farmácia e compramos remédios naturais, vitaminas, fortificantes, remédios para gripe, para dor e para o estômago. Estávamos munidos.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao dormitório, Eunhyuk procurou a chave e percebeu que tinha esquecido na SBS. Dá para acreditar? Voltamos em mais 30 minutos de tormento para pegar as porcarias das chaves. Ryeowook gemia, Donghae tentava dormir e eu estava louco de tesão, pensando no Donghae no banheiro e na cama, nos seus beijos e no seu corpo. Tentava disfarçar a situação com minha bolsa no meu colo e, a essas alturas, já não disfarçava meu aborrecimento com o Eunhyuk.

– Desculpa, gente. – A chave rodou e depois de mais de uma hora fomos capaz de entrar no apartamento. Quando olhamos ao redor, ninguém conseguiu acreditar. De verdade, todo mundo parou em efeito estátua por um minuto até que minha voz saiu.

- Que... droga é... essa?

O dormitório estava vazio. Não totalmente, claro. Havia malas e caixas espalhadas por todo lado. Um pôster bem no centro se fazia ler "5jib, parabéns, ELF 3 Oppas". Tudo já estava devidamente empacotado e os móveis despachados. Entramos procurando pelas camas e, pelo menos elas, ainda estavam lá. Mas não todas.

- Minha cama não está mais aqui! Meu Notebook estava numa caixa! Quem que arrumou isso? Por que sou o único a ficar sem cama _sempre_?

- Ei! Alguém também mexeu nas minhas coisas, bedkyu. – Ryeowook dividia quarto comigo e também parecia bem infeliz. – Bom, pelo menos me deixaram com a cama. Fomos roubados?

- Não, olhe. – Eunhyuk voltou da sala trazendo um bilhete. – Tava pendurado do lado do pôster.

_Oi, surpreendi vocês? Sei que sim! Não está reconhecendo a letra do Hyung? Vocês realmente já esqueceram de mim, ah... Aposto que o nosso pequeno Kibum já apareceu, mas o hyung teve que fazer tudo às escondidas. Nossa nova casa já está pronta, na verdade eu já estou aqui e algumas das suas coisas já foram enviadas. BedKyu, não se preocupe, sua cama já está aqui. O tempo no exército me fez sentir tanta falta de vocês que não agüentei e fui o primeiro a habitar nosso novo lar. A partir de amanhã vamos nos ver novamente. Saranghae~!_

- Fomos expulsos. – Ryeowook gemia de dor no sofá. Aquele cara era um fofo.

- As únicas camas levadas foram a sua e a do Eunhyuk, Bedkyu... – Riu-se Donghae.

- Vamos dormir na cama dos Hyungs... quando eles chegarem bêbados a gente... a gente não abre a porta!

Todos nós rimos do meu comentário idiota e dormimos nas camas dos Hyungs que apareceram de madrugada nos chutando da cama e finalmente aceitando dividir o colchão.

Antes de dormir, porém, bebemos as cervejas que os hyungs trouxeram, todos sentados na sala rindo da carta do Kangin. O clima era muito bom, com todos juntos. Sungmin dava risada do Ryeowook que tinha o olhar desconfiado e se contraía num canto da parede.

Eeteuk era o mais animado. No momento ele descrevia perfeitamente as curvas da dançarina das meninas do f(x). Shindong morria de rir ao lado do Eunhyuk e do Donghae.

- Não, sério, é de matar, quando ela levantava a perna, meu coração parava.

- OMO! Hyung... Chame ela para sair! Jonghyun está se dando bem com aquela atriz.

- Nem fala nisso. Parece que o mundo vai cair em cima da cabeça dele.

Ryewook foi se afastando devagarzinho no sofá para próximo de mim: o Sungmin estava cochilando perto dele, igual ao Heechul que dormia no outro lado da sala, do lado do Eeteuk.

- Ele dormiu, cansou de te encher o saco.

- Graças a Deus, hoje não é meu dia!

- Pelo menos você cantou bem ao vivo.

- Kyuhyun Ah... não se exponha tanto.

- O que quer dizer? – Pensei por um instante e resolvi perguntar. - Ah... Você... por acaso... foi ao banheiro hoje?

- Fui. Muitas vezes, né... Você viu minha situação.

- No banheiro da SBS, Ryewook. – O rosto dele fechou. É, eu tava certo. "Merda" cochichei comigo mesmo. Só faltava essa para complicar tudo.

- Eu não vi nada, Kyuhyun... Eu tentei saí, mas dei de cara com você passando o rosto feito um animal pelo pescoço do Donghae, daí me tranquei novamente.

- RYEWOOK! – Gritei alto e, claro, todo mundo parou e se virou para nós com curiosidade.

- O que foi? – Shindong quis saber.

- Nada! – Gritei assustado. Donghae olhou com seus urgentes, mas não queria que ele percebesse. – Quer dizer. É o Ryeowook! Ele disse que precisa ir no banheiro ou vai fazer na calça!

Todos abriram caminho e empurrando o Ryeowook que, sem ter como se defender, foi jogado pelo banheiro com o Sungmin novamente acordado gargalhando o tempo todo. Quando as últimas cervejas acabaram, já estava clareando e meu corpo já dava sinais de exaustão. Ryeowook e Donghae já estavam no reino dos sonhos quando resolvi deitar.

Eu pensei verdadeiramente que ia morrer com o bafo do Shingdong, mas como a cama dele era a maior acabou ficando para três. Heechul Hyung estava tão bêbado que dormiu com uma perna por cima de mim, mas ele é leve, graças a Deus.

Eu não dormi direito. Quem dormiria depois de ver o Donghae como eu havia visto? Para completar no meio da noite o Heechul me abraçou como um ursinho de pelúcia. Contava as horas pro amanhecer e para o próximo anoitecer no rio Han. Meu coração flutuava como só os corações dos apaixonados flutuam. Cara, isso foi profundo.

_Nos próximos capítulos: (escrito pelo ponto de vista do Donghae)..._

O homem a nossa frente parecia muito sério. Era assustador. Ninguém ousava falar nada e um silêncio pesado caiu por toda casa. Até os passarinhos que cantavam alegremente pareceram perceber sua presença e se calaram. Todos nos olhávamos nervosos, Leeteuk tentava disfarçar sua própria ansiedade bebericando o suco de laranja.

(...)...

Era madrugada, não havia ninguém por lá, embora as luzes dos postes nos iluminassem, Kyuhyun parecia não se importar em me beijar. Na verdade, quem passasse na rua poderia nos ver. Se fossem ELFs, poderiam nos reconhecer. Mas ele não parecia se importar e, bem, eu aproveitei...


	3. Nossa confissão

_**Nossa confissão**_

_Saudação da autora: Olá, leitores queridos! Desculpem a demora neste capítulo, mas como está recheado de cenas yaoi, vocês me perdoarão, certo? Tentei ser sutil, não gosto de palavras e cenas muito 'agressivas'. Por favor, me digam o que acharam, tudo bem? Aproveitem a leitura!_

Mal preguei os olhos, tive que levantar. Muito cedo os managers chegaram e tocaram todos da cama para arrumar as malas. Ninguém gostou de ter suas coisas remexidas, até o Eeteuk hyung reclamou.

- Vocês todos estão com a cara toda inchada. Ficam aprontando e não dormem, como vão aparecer assim para seus schedules?

Na verdade, ele tinha razão. Mas todo mundo fingiu que não escutou e continuou enchendo as caixas de papelão com suas coisas. Enfiei minhas roupas num saco, sem tirá-las do cabide. Assim, quando chegasse na nova casa, bastaria pendurá-las. Me senti muito inteligente ao bolar essa ideia.

Antes do meio dia todos saímos do dormitório, fui correndo para a van do Donghae enquanto a van do Eunhyuk saiu na frente. Sorri olhando para o céu. Hoje era realmente o meu dia. Quando abri a porta, no entanto, até o teto estava apinhado de caixas, sacos e miudezas. Mal podia enxergar o rosto do Donghae hyung coberto por um saco meu de roupas.

- Kyuhyun ah, por que você não dobrou isso? Olha como vamos apertados aqui!

Entrei num espaço super espremido que o Donghae deixou para mim e fiz um dos maiores esforços da vida para conseguir fechar a porta. No meio de todo aquele bagulho, mal conseguíamos ver a pista a nossa frente. Delicadamente percebi um espaço entre nós dois, era pequeno, mas dava para passar minha mão. Foi o bastante para ela alcançar a mão do Donghae e ficarmos assim durante todo o caminho: minha mão cobrindo a dele que segurava delicadamente a minha.

Paramos na frente da maior casa da rua arborizada que seria nosso novo endereço. Todas as casas ao redor reluziam luxo e primor. As fotos não chegavam aos pés do lugar em si. As plantas ladeando a entrada, a linda varanda com a vista para o jardim verde e bem cuidado. Percebemos que a van do Eunhyuk e do Heechul já haviam chegado, nos entreolhamos e corremos o máximo que foi possível.

- Ah, droga, a essa altura eles já pegaram os melhores quartos! Porcaria, por que tivemos que vir com os managers? – Donghae continha a raiva e eu achava graça dele, irritado por tão pouco. Para mim, estava ótimo. Se estavam juntos, ambos não tinham quartos, e qualquer um estava bom, portanto que estivessem juntos.

Assim que entramos, nos espantamos com a mobília da sala. Tudo parecia grande demais ali. Sofá para treze, TV para treze, mesa de jantar para treze. O lustre de cristal no hall de entrada decorava o caminho para uma longa escada que devia dar acesso aos quartos. Subimos os degraus de dois em dois e, como presumimos, todos já estavam se alojando.

O Kangin fazia festa com o Eeteuk, os dois tinham pego o maior quarto. Heechul só aceitou dividir quarto com o Kibum e o Ryeowook aceitou meio desgostoso o convite do Sungmin, ultimamente ele tinha pego muito no pé do Ryeowook, tadinho. Eunhyuk parecia não ter escolhido nenhum dos quartos e o Shindong ocupou um quarto pequeno que ocasionalmente teria que dividir com o Siwon, mas não era muito provável que o hyung parasse muito no dormitório, já que ele vivia na própria casa.

Finalmente, depois de todo um rebuliço de pular em cima da cama, tentar roubar um o quarto do outro e as brincadeiras infantis de sempre, resolveram todos se reunirem no quarto do Eeteuk e do Kangin para realizarem uma reunião de emergência, como assim chamou o líder, que temia ter seu quarto roubado. Antes de entrarmos no quarto, porém, segurei firme a mão do Donghae. Não havia ninguém atrás de nós.

- Você fica comigo... – Disse olhando firme nos seus olhos. Como ele pareceu não entender direito, repeti: - Vamos dividir um quarto?

Finalmente entendendo, ele sorriu e perguntou:

- A que horas mesmo hoje? No Rio Han?

- Quando todos dormirem. Acho que uma hora. Todos estão cansados.

No quarto, Eeteuk escrevia num papel os nomes e os quartos já decididos. O negócio parecia estar sério, ele nem estava fazendo piadinhas. Realmente queria aquele quarto com o Kangin hyung, depois de tanto tempo afastados, ele devia estar com saudades. Ri da minha própria piada e ninguém entendeu minhas risadas – me chamaram de maknae pirado, como sempre. Eu precisava tirar tanta perversão da cabeça.

- Que é isso, maknae? Há quanto tempo vocês deixaram essa criança em abstinência de starcraft? – Kangin podia entender meu vício, sorri para o hyung. Apesar dos pesares, sentira saudades dele.

- Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun e Yesung. Só faltam vocês, caras.

- Eu e o Kyuhyun ficaremos com o último quarto então. – Donghae falou, como se despreocupado. Eunhyuk o encarou magoado enquanto o Yesung apertava-o em um abraço.

- Ah, cara, pelo menos vamos pegar o segundo maior quarto! – Yesung se gabava. Eunhyuk brincou, protegendo sua boca, com pudor.

Mal percebi a noite cair, aos poucos, pesada sobre a casa gigantesca. Conheci todos os seus cômodos, mas ainda não me parecia familiar. Era uma casa, ainda não um lar. A piscina e a sala de treino me chamaram atenção, mas como estava muito frio, ficamos em casa, jogando vídeo game e "arrumando" tudo. Logo cedo, os hyungs deitaram para assistir na sala e cochilaram exaustos. Percebi que escapar seria fácil.

Quando todos subiram para dormir já passava das onze e eu, já tomado banho, coloquei um roupa casual qualquer e me deitei. Quando o Donghae apareceu na porta com os cabelos molhados, toalha nos ombros expostos pela regata branca e calças de moletom, dei um sorriso de canto de boca e mordi meus lábios.

- A partir de agora, será assim -, disse ele analisando minha expressão. – Trate de se acostumar.

- Com isso, posso me acostumar muito bem, Hyung. Não se preocupe.

Levantei da cama e, ficando por trás dele, o abracei suavemente. Ele não fez menção de se mexer, cheirei os cabelos recém lavados, a pele com cheiro de sabonete, acariciei a barriga firme sob a blusa e encostei meu corpo no seu... Aquilo era o céu.

- Kyuhyun ah...

- Hum?

- Preciso mudar de roupa.

- Hum...

- Pervertido.

Ele me afastou, suavemente, rindo-se de mim. Fiquei acanhado e me sentei na ponta da cama encarando os pés. Uma sensação de ser chamado atenção pela mãe me passou pela cabeça. Mas era mais que isso. Me sentia inseguro, não o queria decepcionar ou lhe passar impressões erradas.

Donghae vestiu uma camiseta por cima da regata e trocou suas calças por jeans. Olhou para mim sentado na cama e, muito sexy e provocante, deitou-se com a cabeça no meu colo, com um sorrisinho brincalhão nos lábios.

- Estou pronto. Saia primeiro. Já sabe o que vai dizer?

- Não faço ideia. Tenho que dizer algo?

- Ah, não, se não encontrar ninguém... tudo bem. Mas é bom ter uma desculpa em mente caso aconteça algo.

- Você parece expert nisso. – Logo pensamentos encheram minha cabeça e foi impossível disfarçar os ciúmes.

- Não sou. Não tanto assim. Dicas do Eeteuk hyung, na verdade.

Sai de fininho pelo corredor. Ninguém parecia acordado. Com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar nenhum dos membros e managers, peguei uma das chaves das vans do SuJu e esperei Donghae na esquina. Quinze minutos depois ele apareceu caminhando calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos, a camiseta vermelha contrastando com o boné azul-marinho, lindamente.

- Demorei?

- Um pouco.

Pelo caminho ao Rio Han não consegui falar muito. Estava nervoso com o coração descompassado. Era como se tivesse pego uma garota no meio da noite de sua casa e estivéssemos fugindo. Donghae parecia se divertir com meu nervosismo e tentava tornar o ambiente confortável.

- Já estamos quase chegando. – Ele abriu as janelas. – Até o ar ao redor do rio Han é diferente, parece mais puro. Essa é a melhor hora para vir aqui. Vazio, sem tanto barulho, sem tanto tumulto.

Paramos numa lojinha de conveniência, nos disfarçamos o máximo possível, Donghae com seu boné, e eu, com meu gorro, e compramos cervejas. Ao chegar às margens do rio, abrimos as latas e bebemos os primeiros goles silenciosamente.

- Acho que você tem muito dizer, não é? Já que estava me imprensando contra a parede, literalmente, no banheiro da SBS.

- É... – Coloquei os pensamentos em ordem. Tinha repassado mentalmente diversas vezes todas as perguntas e dúvidas que tinha para tirar. Mas agora, me sentia nervoso e não sabia ao certo como começar. – Donghae... Preciso entender o que está havendo entre nós dois.

- Você não sabe?

- Eu... eu sei. Mas não sei se você pensa o mesmo que eu. Há muito tempo que não consigo vê-lo apenas como meu hyung. Isso soa anormal para você? Essa insegurança me fez esconder algo bonito que sinto por você. Não entendo porque isso tem que ser proibido ou anormal...

- Não, não é anormal. Você não pode pensar dessa maneira. Se for quanto a mim, não tenha receios. Sei entender seus sentimentos.

- Sabe entender, mas pode aceitá-los? Donghae... O que você tem com o Eunhyuk, de verdade?

- É um bom amigo. Assim como você, ele já se confessou. Mas eu quase fui para cama com você, com ele tudo que pude fazer foi dar um abraço de consolo e continuar sendo um bom amigo.

Donghae parecia triste, mirando o rio mal iluminado. Devia magoá-lo ter de magoar o melhor amigo, que o amava. Mas eu também o amava, e mesmo também amando o Eunhyuk hyung não podia dividir o Donghae com ele, de forma nenhuma. Me aproximei do Donghae, que recostado na parede, agora catava pedrinhas para perturbar a água.

- Donghae. Desculpe se sou insensível, querendo que você aceite meus sentimentos dessa forma. Mas não posso sequer pensar em não lhe ter ou em outro te tocando. – Me aproximei para passar os braços ao redor dos seus ombros e lhe abraçar forte. Ele ria tamanho o prazer ao ouvir minhas palavras.

Ele sentou numa mureta alta, mas não o bastante para eu olhá-lo nos olhos. Segurei-o firmemente, fazendo sentar um pouco mais alto, me deixando, finalmente, entre suas pernas, encarando frente a frente. Toquei sua face, acariciando seu rosto e tocando seus ombros. Ardíamos de desejo.

- Kyuhyun ah... você agora já está carregando seu hyung no colo para onde bem quer? Você é mesmo um teim... – Donghae não pode terminar a frase, um beijo profundo e urgente tomou seus lábios, fez sua língua encontrar-se com a minha, deslizando lentamente pela minha boca.

Senti a textura de seus lábios com os meus, mordisquei-os até ficarem mais vermelhinhos do que são, lambi-os lentamente com minha língua para curá-los e avancei novamente para sentir seu hálito e sua saliva encherem minha boca com seu sabor inebriante. Segurava-o pela cintura, puxando seu corpo para o meu, faminto pelo seu toque, apertando sua pele.

Era madrugada, não havia ninguém por lá, embora as luzes dos postes nos iluminassem, não me importei em beijá-lo. Na verdade, quem passasse na rua poderia nos ver. Se fossem ELFs, poderiam nos reconhecer. Mas, naquele momento, nada mais parecia me importar.

Nos afastamos para respirar, arfando. O relógio do Donghae marcou uma hora da manhã. Ele desceu da mureta e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. Descemos para mais próximo do rio, nos protegendo dos olhares que poderiam vir da rua. Sentamos próximo da água do rio e Donghae passou a mão pela minha barriga, mordendo os seus lábios.

Subiu minha camisa, alisando meus recém formados músculos e deslizou a mão para minha calça, acariciando o volume e enchendo suas mãos, apertou-me o sexo. Virei minha cabeça para trás sem conseguir conter o gemido. Quando pensei que iria avançá-lo ali mesmo meu telefone tocou.

- Vou jogá-lo no rio! Juro que vou... É o Eeteuk hyung! E agora?

- Pensou na desculpa, como lhe disse?

- Sim.

- Então ponha em prática.

- Oi, hyung! Ah, eu não lhe contei? Está tendo uma competição de starcraft entre meus amigos essa noite. Não pude deixar de vir, hyung! Não podem me deixar sem jogar assim por tanto tempo! Ah, o Donghae? Não sei, quando saí do quarto ele ainda estava lá. Sim, sim, ele está sabendo. Até mais!

Um segundo depois o celular do Donghae também tocou.

- É melhor voltarmos. Eeteuk tinha a voz preocupada. Disse que teremos uma reunião antes do Schedule amanhã.

- É, ele também me disse para voltar o mais rápido possível.

- Controle a emoção e a ereção, Kyuhyun. – Donghae riu das minhas calças, mais apertadas pelo volume, e foi andando na frente para o carro. Eram três da manhã, chequei no celular, de qualquer forma, tínhamos que partir.

Quando entramos, não havia sinal dos Hyungs. Entramos no quarto e a primeira coisa que fiz foi girar a chave. Donghae tirou a camiseta e ficou apenas com sua regata. Pela primeira vez não vi mais em seus olhos o olhar brincalhão, mas sim um olhar dominador e sedutor. Me aproximei devagar, totalmente hipnotizado.

Ele escorregou a mão pelo meu corpo, arrancando a camiseta e abrindo o zíper com as mãos ágeis e maliciosas. Segurou minhas mãos e, encostando-me na parede ao lado de sua cama, me beijou profundamente e sem escrúpulos. Ainda não conseguia processar como tudo se inverteu rapidamente, quando senti seu órgão deslizando pela minhas pernas.

Gemíamos baixo, o mínimo toque entre nossos corpos fazia a pele fervilhar. Meus pelos estavam arrepiados e, como uma onda de excitação, sussurrava frases soltas em seu ouvido. "Você é meu", "Te quero", "Donghae..." Sentia seu membro pressionado contra o meu, e, ao ser virado bruscamente, contra minhas nádegas. Sua respiração na minha nuca, tornava suas investidas ainda mais excitantes.

Não fazíamos sexo. Ainda meio vestidos, nos descobríamos, com um prazer enorme, nos entregávamos pouco a pouco. A essa altura minha cueca já estava molhado pela excitação dos nossos toques.

Quando nossos corpos, finalmente, se desgrudaram, me surpreendi novamente com seus olhos. Urgentes, sondavam minha reação, inseguros. Recuperei minha confiança diante de seu rostinho inocente e, tomando-o pelo braço, sentamos em minha cama. Foi minha vez de desabotoar sua cabeça e ajudá-lo a tirar a camisa.

Quando acabei de tirar tudo, admirei sua nudez olhando-o sordidamente, sem pudor, passando as mãos por cima da cueca, acariciando o sexo. Donghae olhava-me arfando, com seu membro ereto bem na minha frente, forçando sua cueca. Desci da cama e, ajoelhado aos seus pés, beijei sua coxa, lambi sua pele até chegar à sua virilha.

Não tinha pressa, cada toque parecia excitá-lo. Quando perdeu a paciência, porém, começou a segurar meus cabelos e a rebolar levemente os quadris, o que, sem dúvidas, tirou-me do sério. Arranquei sua cueca e, de pênis duríssimo, encheu-me os olhos. Sem hesitar, lambi toda sua extensão, detendo-me em cada região que o fazia gemer mais.

Não vi o tempo passar enquanto o homem a minha frente gemia e se contorcia, totalmente entregue e vulnerável à minha língua. Ao ouvir o relógio marcar quatro horas, não pude acreditar que o tempo passara tão rápido. Seu corpo e respiração, entretanto, já davam sinais de estar quase atingindo o clímax. Chupei com ainda mais vontade e, com seus dedos enrolados em meu cabelo, deixe minha boca encher-se com seu líquido quente... nossos olhares se encontraram, sorrimos.

Donghae suado e satisfeito, me puxou pela mão e me beijou longamente, alisando-me o peito. Entendi que agora ele iria me dar muito carinho, feliz, me larguei totalmente em seus braços solícitos. Quando sua boca já descia pelo meu pescoço, me deixando todo arrepiado, ouvimos alguém bater na porta.

- Rápido. Acordem! – A voz do Eeteuk soava preocupada. Nos vestimos o mais rápido que deu, ou seja, nos contentamos apenas com a parte de baixo, escondendo as camisas. – Finalmente! Temos uma reunião importante.

- Eeteuk hyung, já viu as horas?

- Sim... Mas Lee Soo Man parece só ter essa hora. Seu avião já chegou. Ligaram urgente da SM. – Entendemos a gravidade de seu olhar. – Se arrumam e desçam o mais rápido. Seus hyungs já estão preparando um café e algumas frutas.

De fato, quando descemos, a mesa estava posta com frutas cortadas, café, suco e copos. Todos pareciam sonolentos, jogados na mesa, com o olhar preocupado e rosto abatido. Nos reunimos a eles e começamos a discutir.

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo, hyung? – Eeteuk balançou a cabeça para o Yesung hyung. – Como você pode não saber?

- Não sei, achei que era sobre a casa, já que seria normal ele vir aqui amanhã cedo. Mas é muito urgente, pelo tom da voz do seu secretário e pelo horário da visita. Não sei mais o que pensar...

Eeteuk mal concluiu a frase quando a campainha tocou. Como todos ficassem sem reação, Kim Heechul levantou, corajosamente e abriu a porta para nosso chefe e seus secretários. Soo Man sentou-se e, também sonolento, deu um sorriso leve que não precedia boas notícias.

Estremecemos por dentro. Meu corpo, ainda sensível pelos acontecimentos recentes, se retraiu ao toque do Donghae, que colocou seu pé em cima do meu, por debaixo da mesa, nervoso. Parecia que tínhamos sidos jogados do céu para o inferno, assim como fomos tocados do antigo dormitório para a mansão.

Todos se olharam ansiosos. Segurávamos a respiração esperando a bomba cair.

_Nos próximos capítulos:_

_O homem a nossa frente parecia muito sério. Era assustador. Ninguém ousava falar nada e um silêncio pesado caiu por toda casa. Até os passarinhos que cantavam alegremente pareceram perceber sua presença e se calaram. Todos nos olhávamos nervosos, Leeteuk tentava disfarçar sua própria ansiedade bebericando o suco de laranja._

_(...)_

_Era a primeira vez que dormiria na mesma cama que o Donghae. Seu corpo estava colado atrás do meu, sua respiração no meu pescoço me fazia ter pensamentos maliciosos. Abraçados daquele jeito, éramos amantes e não mais amigos. Se a porta não tivesse trancada, seriam facilmente tomados por um casal apaixonado, dormindo nus sob as cobertas. Era isto mesmo que eram._

_Apesar de gostar de escrever yaoi, não posso mentir que, em muitos momentos é intimidante e difícil, por isso, suas sugestões e opiniões são essenciais!_


End file.
